This job and you are my World
by mavricktag
Summary: When a CSI's life is put in danger, it's up to her make sure her kid's life is safe. (I had this up before. Just made a few changes).


**This Job and you are my life.**

_**When a CSI's life is put in danger, it's up to her make sure her kid's life is safe.**_

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters and plot. Rest belongs to CBS.**

It was just a normal day. Courtney Williams was driving to work through the busy streets of New York, when she saw the eight pile car crash. Sighing, she noticed the familiar yellow crime scene tape, as she made towards the accident, just as the car pileup exploded making her head go to the direction of the scene.

"What the-!" One of the paramedics rushed over.

"Ma'am, are you ok?" I shook my head slowly.

"I'm fine. Do you know what the hell happened?" I gave a shrug.

"All I know is that the semi collided with the truck, causing all of this mess." Just then, my cell ranged and I slid it out of my pocket with Flack's name across the screen.

"Thanks." I gave a nod and left as Courtney placed my cell against her ear. "Hey Don….yeah, I know I'm running late…I'm actually, at a crime scene, and yes I'll need some extra hands….ok, thanks."

Few hours later…

Back at the precinct, I was in the looking at my computer; my cell went off with Bella's picture.

"Hey sweetie… you know I'm at work. Can't you call your dad?" I let out a sigh just as Don walked in. "I'll see what I can do…ok love you too." I let out a sigh just as Flack spoke.

"Everything ok?"

"Evidently, my stupid ex forgot to pick up Bella from school."

"Ok. So how fast can you tell me what you have so far?" I gave a smile.

"Well, so far I have absolutely nothing." He shook his head at me.

"How long will you be?" She started to peel off her lab coat.

"Depending on how long I yell at my ex, shouldn't be long." He let out a small laugh.

As I walked up to the daycare's office, I let out a sigh as I saw her sitting in the chair as she spoke.

"Mommy!" I gave a smile as the four-year old jumped out of her seat.

"Hey sweetie." I looked over at Mrs. Williams. "I am so sorry." She gave a sweet smile.

"It's ok. Just don't let it happen again." I gave a nod as the two of us left.

As I walked back into the precinct, Don stopped me before I could get to my desk.

"Don't sit down just yet."

"What's up?"

"Got a lead on the case." I had my hands in front me.

"You gonna clue me in?"

"On the way." I just let out a sigh as I followed him to the car.

While we were driving, the radio was on low, as Don was filling me in, he noticed I was zone out.

"You ok?"

"Just thinking."

"About?

"How big of an ass Jake is being now." He gave me a sympathetic smile.

"How about I take you and Bella out-?"

"Don, you know you don't-."

"Have to, I know. But I want too." I gave a smile just as our suspect starting to run making me unbuckle. "You go, I'll cut him off around the corner."

"Got it."

When I tackled Harris, Don rushed up seeing that I had already cuffed, but not knowing that I screwed up my shoulder and I spoke.

"About time you decided to join." He gave a smirk grin as Harris spoke as I got off of him.

"I want your badge number." I winced as I pulled him off the ground.

"Yeah, you and everybody else does."

While I was sitting on the cold slab in the morgue, Sid was looking at my shoulder just as Jo walked in.

"Everything ok?"

"Had to chase down Harris and ended up with a hurt shoulder."

"Ouch." Sid gave a satisfied smile as I began to put my long sleeve shirt back on over my black tank.

"I'm assuming by the looks on your face its good news?"

"Yup. Nothing's broken, it'll just be sore for a few days."

"Ice and pain meds?" He gave a nod as I got off the slab. "Did you need something?" Jo gave a nod.

"Yeah. I need you to run a background check on a Rachel Hutchins." She paused a minute, as I gave her a confused look. "What?"

"It's just that I think I've that name before, just can't place it."

"Maybe it will come to ya." I rolled my eyes at her and walked off as she continued. "So Sid, anything from our vic?"

As I was back at the computer, I rubbed my eyes just as Don walked up and spoke.

"You do realize that if you keep on staring at that thing, your eyes are going to pop out." I looked up at him.

"Funny." He came over behind and placed his hands on the edge of my desk.

"So what are you working on that's keeping you from getting home to your daughter?" I let out a sigh.

"A Rachel Hutchins. Jo wanted me to look for her." I pointed my hand to the computer. "And so far nothing." He placed his chin on top of my head.

"Go home." I was about to say something, but he stopped me. "It can wait for tomorrow." I let out a sigh, just as Don's cell ranged with Danny's name across the screen. "Hey Danno… no I didn't forget, in fact, I'm leaving now… ok." I crossed my arms just as my desk phone ranged.

"Williams… are you sure? I'm on my way." Don moved out-of-the-way.

"What's wrong?"

"Bella's been kidnapped." With that, he grabbed his coat and led me out.

While I was in my old bedroom, Don knocked just as Jeff opened the front door.

"Don, please come in." He moved to let him in.

"How is she holding up?" My mother, Heather walked out.

"I thought I heard voices. How are you Don?" He smiled at her as the two exchanged hugs.

"I've been good."

"Courtney's got her herself locked in her old room. Jeff, will you show him?"

As the two walked Don saw that my bedroom door covered with old posters as Jeff spoke.

"Don't be fooled from the outside." He gave a smirk grin as Jeff knocked on the door lightly. "Sweetheart, Don is here to see you." He gave Don a nod to let him go in.

He walked in and saw that I was curled up in a ball with Bella's favorite teddy bear. As he walked closer, I turned over and sat up with a surprised look on my face.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by and see how-."

"I'm doing?" He gave a nod as I let out a sigh. "Let me guess, my mother called?" He gave a nod as he came to sit by me while I had a hold Bella's teddy.

"That's Bella's teddy?" I gave a nod.

"I want her back Don." He let out a sigh as his arms wrapped around my shoulders just as his cell ranged.

"Flack… hey Mac, yeah I'll be right there." He placed it back in his as I looked at him.

"What is it?"

"They got a lead on where Bella might be."

"That's good news right?" The two of us stood from where we were.

"It has to be. I'll call when I know something." Before I knew it, I reached up to give him a kiss on the lips. "What was that for?"

"For being here." I reached for Bella's teddy. "Make sure she gets this."

"I think it would mean more coming from you." I gave a tiny smile.

"Yeah, but she adores you." He gave a smile and walked out.

Few days later-

While I was watching Bella sleep, I leaned against the door post and felt two arms around my waist.

"Come back to bed. She's fine." I turned around to face him.

"I just can't help it. When is Mac coming over?"

Just then, the doorbell ranged and the two of us walked towards the living room with both of our arms around each other's waist and soon broke apart as I opened the door to see Jo.

"Now where's my god-daughter?" I gave a smile as we let him in and as Flack spoke.

"She just went to sleep." As the two of us walked in, to see her half awake and she rubbed her tired eyes and spoke.

"Hey sweetie." She walked over to her and greeted her with a kiss.

"Look what Uncle Dan-Dan gave me." She looked over at which I held my hands up in front of me.

"Don't ask."

"Ah, is that a new teddy?" She gave a nod as I smiled while I was leaning against the doorpost with my arms crossed. "Well, it's very pretty." Both Mac and Don walked back in.

"Grandpa Mac." Bella scrambled out of her bed and ran to him as Don spoke.

"Y'know, if Danny was here, he might get jealous." We all let out a laugh as Mac spoke.

"Ok, now don't you two have somewhere to be?" I jumped in before Don could.

"Right. Now are you two-." Mac spoke up.

"We're sure. Now go before you change your mind." Flack raised his eyebrows as I let out a sigh.

"Ok." I gave Bella a quick kiss, and Don led me out just as he gave her a kiss good-bye.

While the two of us were walking, I had both of my arms around Don's waist and he broke the small silence.

"Would you quit worrying about Bella, she's in good hands." I looked up at him.

"I'm not worried." He stopped in mid step and gave me the 'uh-huh' look. "Okay, I might be a little worried. It's just that I haven't left her alone long enough to go on a date." He placed both hands on my arms.

"Mac and Jo won't let anything happened to her. Now," He brushed some hair behind my ears. "Why don't we enjoy our weekend away from the city?"

Days later-

As I was lying on my couch in my office, Don, was walking by, but stopped and walked in to see that I was almost asleep, and walked in and spoke.

"Courtney?" I looked at him and spoke as he walked closer as he took a seat.

"Hey."

"You feelin' ok?"

"I'm fine." He placed his left hand on top of my forehead and rubbed his thumb across it slightly. "Don. Really." I started to sit up. "It might be from all the stuff happening from our trip from the Hamptons."

"Well, maybe you should have stayed home and rest. Take a half a day." I was about to say something when Jo walked in and spoke.

"I'll come back later." I spoke before Don could speak.

"What's up?"

"You have a B and E with Danny, who is already there." I let out a sigh as I got up and grabbed my gun and shield out of my desk draw.

"I'm on my way."

While I was finishing up at the crime scene in the kitchen, I was just packing up my kit when Danny, walked in and spoke.

"You about finished?"

"Yup." As I stood up, I was about to fall when Danny came to my side. "Whoa."

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Just stood up fast." He bent down to get my kit and handed it to me. "Thanks."

"You need a minute or two?"

"No. No, I'm fine."

Back at the lab, I was walking towards Adam just as Danny caught up with me and spoke.

"So, the prints were partial so no hits. What about you?"

"Adam paged me a few minutes ago, something to do with the security tape I found." The two of us, walked in as he spoke.

"Hey guys." I jumped in before Danny could.

"Hey Adam. What did you find on the security tape?"

"Actually… I think it would be better if Danny knew." Danny jumped in before I could say anything.

"Adam, what's so important that you can't tell both of us?"

"The suspect is Jake Philips. Look, Courtney-."

"You're just doing your job, Adam." I left just as Mac caught up with me.

"Courtney, you got a second?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Thought you should know that IA will want to ask you some questions about you and Don."

"Ok. What should I tell them?"

"Don't tell them anything that they already know." I gave a slow nod, just as one of the IAB Agents walked up and spoke.

"Detective Williams."

"Yes?"

"Do you have a minute?"

"Uh, sure."

Few hours later, I was sitting at my desk, basically doing nothing but catching up on reports just as Danny walked in.

"How are you holding up?" I looked up as I laid my pen down and placed my chin on both of my hands.

"Well, considering that I officially think Internal Affairs bite ass, I say everything is going swell." He smiled some.

"What did Don get?"

"That I don't know. How did it go with Jake?" He let out a sigh as he took a seat across from my desk.

"He's said of the story was that he was trying to some child support money that he missed." I let out a sigh as I leaned forward.

"Sometimes I just don't get him."

"Maybe he was trying to do something good for once."

"I highly doubt it Danny." I started to close my computer as he continued.

"You headin' out?" I stood up as I put my jacket on.

"Yeah."

"You wanna grab a beer?"

"Don't think so. Probably just going home and crawl into my bed and sleep. See ya Monday."

**Hey guys, I'm trying to shorten my stories as I go, so don't be alarmed if you see any changes.**


End file.
